Bleach: A Rundown of Motifs
by koa-chan
Summary: A collection of 21 Bleach drabbles based on a certain theme. Pairings: IchiRuki, UlqHime, GinRan, ShiYori, UraYoru and others - varying pairings, full list inside. Complete.
1. Graffiti : KenpachiXYachiru

**A/N: **Hi-ya guys! Welcome to Bleach : A Rundown of Motifs, a collection of a few Bleach drabbles that came in a 100-theme fanfic drill of mine.

**Full List of Pairings/Characters: **Kenpachi/Yachiru, Shunsui/Nanao, Ichigo/Rukia, Ulquiorra/Orihime, Ishida/Nemu, Isshin/Masaki, Shinji/Hiyori, Urahara/Yoruichi, Jinta, Ururu, Hitsugaya/Matsumoto, Rangiku/Gin, Shuuhei, Kon/Pyon

First up, Yachiru and Kenpachi with the theme Graffiti!

**

* * *

**

**Graffiti**_  
Kenpachi + Yachiru_

* * *

Kenpachi hates drawings, colors and anything childish. Yes, he'd grown immune because of Yachiru around, and overall he can stand seeing something more or less like that within five seconds.

But just days ago, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Shunsui, Nanao, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto and majority of captains and vice captains had all been needed to restrain him from killing three of his new division members. The young freaks were playing with what they called spray-paint and totally vandalizing the front door of his quarters. It was complete with flowers, bunnies and whatever Byakuya called the 'Seaweed Ambassador', together with nude women, busty girls and females in short skirts.

Then in the center was_ 'KENPACHI ZARIKI. D Best Captian Evur.'_

He wanted to teach them how to spell names and words, even. And it took hours for the other captains and higher officers to realized that he was serious about kicking the hoodlums out his respected division.

Today he saw another dash of colors, bunnies, flowers and whatever Byakuya called the 'Seaweed Ambassador', minus the nude women, busty girls and females in short skirts, plus pink, pink and more pink-

Seireitei would have exploded.

But then the words _'YACHIRU LOV YOU KENCHAN! GOOD MRNEENG!'_ were so clear, so pink, and so flower-bunny-seaweed-heart-rainbow induced and those words were at the center of the horrid, childish drawing.

Kenpachi just blinked, scratched his head, and shrugged. He had to get Yumichika teach Yachiru proper spelling, but this was.. alright.

* * *

**A/N: **Review? :D


	2. Breathe Again : ShunsuiXNanao

**A/N:** Second in a set of drabbles from a 100-theme challenge from the series Bleach. Enjoy. :D

**

* * *

Breathe Again**_  
Shunsui + Nanao  
_

* * *

Her ragged breathing came to a stop when the sight unfolded. He was there, wounded, bloody, panting, holding on to life. He was there, helpless, a sword pierced against him, and his own in his hands.

She was there, too. Albeit watching. Helpless, paralyzed, and she could do nothing to watch out for him. She could do nothing for him.

His roseatte robe was draped on her shoulders, and she clutches it in pain. She's so useless.

Nanao never ever felt this much grief. This was too painful to bear. Too hard - too... terrifying.

Her captain stood limply, barely in stance. And she realizes that this could only be one horrible nightmare.

She was right.

The visions stop and then she found herself in her captain's arms, crying, and when she felt how strong his hold on her was, she released the breath she didn't even know she was holding. She wept, and she held on to him.

* * *

**A/N: **Review? :D


	3. Gray : UlquiorraXOrihime

**A/N:** This one's one of my favorites. Enjoy. :D

**

* * *

Gray**_  
Ulquiorra + Orihime  
_

* * *

He looks at her. Jade green eyes actually had something other than nihilistic expressions.

Time stops.

She saw emotions.

It moves again - in slow motion, as he extends an arm towards her, lifts a hand, reaches out to her.

She tries to defy the suffocating sloth-like time, as she reaches back to him, to catch that hand, to grip it, to make him stay - it hurts. She couldn't reach him in time.

He dissolves into ashes. Floating in the wind. She wanted to get each tiny grain. She wanted to count them - maybe that will bring him back. Maybe she would understand him. Maybe that will lessen the pain.

She runs towards where he had been, all things around her a dash of white and black. Outlines and shadows. Except those dust suspended in the air, gray of all shades.

Like him, she thinks. Like him. Ulquiorra wasn't white, he wasn't black - he was all the shades of gray. Everything and nothing at the same time. One united part of a variety. One suspended grain in time, one too many to describe.

She reaches out to gather the ashes so she could start counting, but the wind blows and the gray dust is scattered into all parts recognizable and not, and Orihime is left standing, running, reaching out for something that wasn't there anymore.

* * *

**A/N: **Review? :D


	4. Big Tree : IchigoXRukia

**A/N:** short, sweet and ambiguous, but it's Ichiruki so meh. :D

**

* * *

Big Tree**_  
Ichigo + Rukia  
_

* * *

"Get down here."

Rukia looks down from her perch atop her favorite tree in their school and sees Ichigo frowning up at her. "What?"

"It's about time for class." The substitute shinigami snorted, huffing irritably at her. "Lunch break's over, you know."

"Alright." and then she jumps carelessly, not in any particular stance, and lands on the waiting arms of the orange-head. Ichigo looks down at her with a disapproving frown as he puts her down her feet and they start walking towards their next class.

Rukia follows with a small grin on her face, trailing nonchalantly behind her partner.

It was an unspoken pact - he would catch her fall, no matter what.

And as if they still need that. He always finds himself catching her even before he realizes that she is falling, anyway.

* * *

**A/N: **Review? :D


	5. Swirly : HitsugayaXMatsumoto

**A/N:** this is.. weird. O_O

**

* * *

Swirly**  
_Hitsugaya + Matsumoto  
_

* * *

Hisugaya struggles.

Struggles and just plain... struggles.

To breathe.

"Let... go..."

And then he sees light, out of that... dark, deep valley that was his Vice Captain's cleavage.

"Oh! Sorry, taichou!"

"Matsumoto." he groans, grunts and growls at the same time, holding his temple and trying to squirm out the woman's arms. "Never.. do.. that.. again-"

"Sorry, taichou! It's just that I missed you and you're looking as cute as ever!!!" The orange-haired woman laughed heartily, ruffling his white hair and hugging him again, burying the boy's head on her bosoms for the second time.

Hitsugaya struggles, yet again. But she let go quite quickly this time.

He gasps for air. "What the-... Make the stars stop."

"Eh??"

"The stars spinnin' 'round my head. Make 'em stop."

Matsumoto gaped.

"And tell the room to.. stop... goin' 'round..."

"OMG." The woman poked a finger to her cheek, looking at her young captain in amusement. "I think I overdid it.."

* * *

**A/N: **Review? :D


	6. Insomnia : IsshinXMasaki

**A/N:** Ahhh, no comment.

**

* * *

Insomnia**  
_Isshin + Masaki  
_

* * *

There were some nights he cannot bring himself to sleep. The house was quiet and the wind was chilly, and he lay awake in his bed, alone, staring up at the ceiling.

He gets up, stretches a bit, and takes a stroll around his abode. It was dark, yet the moonlight provided some traces of articles he recognized in his everyday stay at the house.

Each corner has a story to tell. Each trinket has a memory in store. Isshin was uncertain if he was involved in all of them. But he remembers clearly the seventeen or so years he had stayed in this manor.

He did not try to fight sleep, for he knew it was useless. In nights like this, he would merely stay up, staring and reminiscing all by himself.

He glances at those shoes that rested along their doorway. Rubbershoes in red and white, blue-black-white sneakers, orange sandals, white doll shoes, and black office shoes. He takes a look at the certain corner of their living room where a soccer ball lay unused for weeks. The entry to their kitchen had a yellow apron hanging. Near their coffee table, bunny ballpens and school textbooks were sprawled carelessly on the floor. Picture frames overlapped each other on top of a shelf.

He takes another stroll, this time doing a short room-to-room. He opens a door and smiles at the sight of his eldest son sleeping peacefully on his bed with a lithe raven-haired woman in his arms, breathing in sync inspite the loudly snoring plush that was tucked itself between them. He steps in and closes the window that was left open bringing the cold night wind inside the room.

He moves to another room and takes a peek. Yuzu was contentedly in slumber with a smile on her face, hugging to herself a teddy bear, and Karin was on the other bed, snoring lightly, blankets thrown to the floor. He picks up the discarded sheet and drapes in over the girl's sleeping form, then heads over to Yuzu, fixing the strap of the girl's dress that fell ungraciously from her shoulders. He pats the brunette's head before heading out.

He still couldn't sleep, and when he returns to solitary silence in the living room, he glances at Masaki's picture on the wall and smiles some more. "The nights should always be as peaceful as this, ne, Masaki?"

He still couldn't sleep, but he was content. And he'd give anything to witness a night like this unfold with no worries. It was rare for their life to be this tranquil, and if he could just watch them forever, his children living and sleeping with satisfied smiles, he would watch them forever. Nevermind that sleep denies him.

* * *

**A/N: **Review? :D


	7. Happiness : GinXRangiku

**A/N:** Here's to one of my fave Bleach couples. :D

**

* * *

Happiness**  
_Gin + Rangiku  
_

* * *

Gin _is_ always happy.

Yeah - as if we couldn't see that. The little bastard was smiling like he wins the lottery everyday, and heck - he was smiling, he was scary. He was happy.

That is what we think.

Rangiku _is _always happy.

What's with all those sake-induced parties and that merry-making to piss her captain off? The woman has no worries - she handles everything with a cheeky smile, whether it was paperwork or simpleton perverts.

That is what we see.

Gin _is_ always happy.

He was happy to be evil. "Sorry, Ran." even then he was smiling. The little bastard was happy to betray the woman who loved him.

Rangiku_ is_ always happy.

She sees the bright side on things. "You're an idiot, Gin..." maybe those tears she shed were tears because of hard laughter, because she was smiling when she said that. The cheeky smile was there even though her voice was trembling.

That is what we assume.

Because we conceive that smiles mean happiness. For both of them, it means so much more.

Gin _was_ happy.

"Hey, ye'll end up dyin' in there, no?"

Rangiku _was_ happy.

"Thanks.."

Keyword: was.

Because those days were gone.

* * *

**A/N: **Review? :D


	8. Night : UraharaXYoruichi

**A/N:** Erm, I don't know what to say on this one.

**

* * *

Night**  
_Yoruichi + Urahara  
_

* * *

Yoruichi is just sneaky.

Kisuke was just the same.

At night they crawl out of bed, away from prying eyes, and into their own little world where no one would dare refuse to their whims.

At night they spar, they train. Swords clash against one another. Reiatsu slash against reiatsu. Flash steps and kidou spells mingle and twine in harmony. It was like dancing, really - not fighting. Their movements were in rhythm, dancing to the beat of steel resounding against steel and spells overlapping with more spells.

Under the dead of the night, when no one would know and no one would watch, they move with one another, begin this little dance in a world nobody knows.

Many things happen at night - they fight. They become strong.

Under the light of the moon at night, after an exhausting round of complex moves, intricate spells and complicated battles, they rest and sit beside each other, contemplating on whatsoever and whatnot.

They talk. They understand. They chat. They laugh.

Yoruichi is just sneaky. Kisuke was just the same.

And perhaps, that was the reason they both love the night.

* * *

**A/N: **Review? :D


	9. Standing Still : ShinjiXHiyori

**A/N:** Again, one of my favorites. ^^

**

* * *

Standing Still**  
_Shinji + Hiyori  
_

* * *

She fights. She gets beat up. She falls on her face, bleeding, wounded.

He does nothing but stand still, watching.

Hiyori continues to stand up. Again. For the umpteenth time. There was no backing out. Not until she gets killed. The sparring session was not for practice anymore. And the spectators watch as the blonde little girl punches and kicks and screams, thrashes and slashes by instinct and impulse. Going for the kill of a man thrice her size.

Shinji's face bears no emotion as he watches her get thrown around and get all bloody, receive a pierce to her side, get kicked to the ground and punched to a wall.

She continues to scream bloody revenge, and she slashes and screams and kicks and punches incoherently, wildly, and inflicts just as much, if not more, damage on her opponent.

But she still is weak. Shinji watches her opponent stand up and return her blows.

He could stop this any minute now. He can just step in and grab her, but no.

He stands still. Because this was her pride at stake. This was a bet on her credibility. This was an exam of her ability. This was her strength being tested.

And perhaps, he was being tested too.

Because he won't help her, no. He would watch. Watch her win or lose - as long as he doesn't intervene.

And he holds the urge to run and kill the one who hurts her. Because this was a test.

Because sometimes your strength is proven only by keeping your stand. Sometimes your strength is measured by simply standing still. Watching.

Because if he dares intervene, her pride shatters, and she will hate him for sure.

Because he believes, believes, hopes, believes that she will win. That why he stands still. Waiting for the moment where she passes out just five seconds after her opponent. Waiting for the moment that he has to carry a passed-out winner in his arms towards the medical team.

So he stands still.

* * *

**A/N: **Review? :D


	10. Childhood : UraharaXYoruichi

**A/N:** Uh-huh, another one for the wonder duo..

**

* * *

Childhood**  
_Urahara + Yoruichi  
_

* * *

"Kisu, what're you doing?"

The blonde looked up from his chemical works and glanced up at the black kitten that was perched on his windowsill. The ten-year old smiled and greeted his best friend.

"Nothing you'll be interested with, Yoru-chan."

"Is that important?" the cat mewed softly, looking inquisitively.

"Not that much. I can pass it off for you."

Charming. As always, since before. They've known each other for forever, and she knows that this expression of his indicated nothing but his utter concentration on his work.

"Mm. I can go alone. You keep on working on that." She understood him enough. And so the kitten jumped from his windowsill and from roof to roof. Kisuke watched as Yoruichi disappeared from his sight, then looked down at his work again.

Suddenly, he didn't seem interested too.

So he flash-stepped his way to follow the familiar reiatsu of the girl. She looked up at him when he caught up, and he did nothing but smile that goofy grin of his. "I'll come with you."

The cat meowed and jumped on his shoulder when he kneeled down for her, and then they went on their latest escapade.

Centuries later, Kisuke found himself looking at her, dumbfounded, as she stood in front of him, clutching his robe and looking at him with glazed gold eyes.

They stood in front of the door to the human world.

"I'll come with you."

He understood her enough, and he offered his hand in acceptance. She took it, and they went through the gate.

"Don't blame me on anything, Yoru-chan."

But he knew, since they were children, that they'd never blame the other for coming. Ever.

* * *

**A/N: **Review? :D


	11. Breaking the Rules : ByakuyaXHisana

**A/N:** 'Cause Byakuya's gotta have one...

**

* * *

Breaking the Rules**  
_Byakuya + Hisana  
_

* * *

Byakuya never broke the rules. Even if it was Yoruichi, that annoying woman, who was tempting him, he never broke the rules.

Not until he met Hisana.

It was classic, really - a love that breaks the rules set by society and family.

He befriended a commoner. She grew up in the Rukongai. He met her there for the first time. She had apologized for bumping into him, instead of shouting because the water jar she was holding fell and broke into pieces. He knew how rare water is in that area, and he knew how, because of that, the commoners even went into cursing royals tactlessly.

He helped her get another water jar. Payed for it, even. She thanked him. They became friends.

He fell in love with her. A commoner. But it was hard not to. Especially if it was Hisana.

He went out past his curfew; he sneaked out at night. Just to see that woman under the kikyo tree. To hear her sing under the moonlit night skies. Nobody ever found out. Byakuya was good like that.

He married her. One not of his class. She wasn't even a high-rank official, wasn't even a shinigami. Just an ordinary soul, a poor citizen of Rukongai. He broke expectations, rules and boundaries.

For her. All for her. He broke the rules but stood up for it. In return he promised to never to the same mistakes. He wouldn't even dare call those mistakes. Mistakes are something to regret. And he didn't regret meeting her, loving her, trusting her and protecting her.

He didn't regret breaking the rules. He just promised not to do that again.

Too bad.

He was Byakuya. And it seems that the odds are against him when it came to promises.

"Kuchiki Rukia is sentenced to death."

The man only sighed. Not again.

* * *

**A/N: **Review? :D


	12. Lanterns : GinXRangiku

**A/N:** I luff luff this fluffy one. XD

**

* * *

Lanterns**  
_Gin + Rangiku  
_

* * *

They used to steal lanterns. Back then in Rukongai, they pass and run through alleyways, quiet as mice, hand-in-hand. They run and sneak off to a nearby beerhouse, or house, or store.

They were just small kids, and Gin grabs one lantern, lit up in a yellow-orange hue, hands it to Rangiku, and gets one for himself.

It was just afternoon. The sunset still setting a golden hue across the city, and so two stolen lanterns weren't as eyecatching.

Nobody notices them sneak out, as they run across fields and dirt roads back to their shack. They both carry lanterns that dangled from sticks on their hands, as they walk hand-in-hand with new (stolen) sources of light to make it through their dark, dangerous night.

They play and make shadow shows, using their fingers to create images in the tattered walls of their home. Then they simply chat over the light of their new merchandise, lying side by side and staring as their shadows danced in sync with the lanterns' lights.

They fall asleep, still gripping the others' hand, and when they wake up, the lanterns were dead, and they have to steal another one for the night coming.

* * *

**A/N: **Review? :D


	13. Tower : IchigoXRukia

**A/N:** I also luff luff luff tish one.

**

* * *

Tower**  
_Rukia + Ichigo  
_

* * *

Fairy Tales used to say that tallest rooms of tallest towers indicate that you are a princess, and a prince is sure to rescue you.

Rukia thought fairy tales were silly.

She wasn't a princess. She was a traitor.

This was the tallest tower, alright. And she was in the tallest room too.

But where the window which overlooks the beauty of the whole kingdom should be, there was a window which told her why exactly she was here.

Locked up in a tower.

She was a criminal, and she is to be executed.

A fairy tale was supposed to be for kids, so happy endings arrive. But here, she overlooks her death in a few days, and Rukia knows that this is a tragedy.

Damned towers and their sterotypical implications.

"He's here."

One whisper from Renji and feelings arise. And she curses the tower yet again.

It makes her hope. That someone... a prince, or a knight, will come to rescue her.

Nevermind if princes were stupidly cliched, or if knight were commonly out of place.

She frowns to herself.

Damned towers and their damned stereotypical implications.

* * *

**A/N: **Review? :D


	14. Kick in the Head : IchigoXRukia

**A/N:** Brutal, and lovely.

**

* * *

Kick in the Head**  
_Rukia + Ichigo  
_

* * *

She always managed to kick him in the head.

Literally.

It almost meant "I love you" sometimes. When he does these stupid things, when he spaces out in front of the enemy, when he says something utterly idiotic.

And figuratively.

"That's the man you have been in my heart, Ichigo!"

That brings him back to senses. And she does it just everytime, when he's in doubt, when he's down, when he's wallowing in self-pity. A smile of reassurance or support can kick him in the head dragging him back to reality. Simple, strongly delivered words - her voice - keeps him in tact.

Rukia kept kicking him in the head as if it was THAT essential.

Well, it IS essential and-

Love was so brutal.

But he likes it that way, he guessed.

* * *

**A/N: **Review? :D


	15. No Way Out : GinXRangiku

**A/N:** Angsty.

**

* * *

No Way Out  
**_Gin + Rangiku_

* * *

There was no way out this mess.

He got himself into this.

And, because he IS in this, he knows that once you hop on, there's no coming back.

You can look back all you want - but there was no way that you can escape.

He has tied himself down to this fate. And he's not going to drag her with him.

"I'm sorry, Ran."

But he knew she should thank him. Because he spared her a life that was damned. Because he had been strong enough not to give up and tell her everything. Had been strong enough to protect her in his own way.

Yeah she won't follow him now. He had broken her heart enough. If she hates him now, he'll be happier. That way, she won't be beside him, sharing a life that wasn't for her. A life without redemption. An existence that was impossible to escape.

He's evil now, yes. And there was no way out this mess. He kept her out of it.

And Gin congratulated himself for a job well done.

* * *

**A/N: **Review? :D


	16. Affection : Jinta,UruruXUrahara

**A/N:** Dramatic, genre is hurt/comfort. But I love it all the same.

**

* * *

Affection  
**_Jinta, Ururu, Urahara  
_

* * *

They never ever cried.

They were merely tools, weapons. Destruction in disguise. They were children, yes. But they were not ordinary.

They never ever cried.

Except that one time.

When they stood before Tessai-san, who had a grave expression on his face.

"Don't worry, he'll be okay."

Urahara-san was inside that room. And the last they saw of him was hours prior, when Tessai carried the man in his arms. Urahara was bloody. His clothes were tattered, his hat was gone, and Benihime for the first time looked utterly weak as she lay on the grip of her master.

Urahara-san was wounded, and bloodied, and in a critical condition.

It has been hours and there was still no news. Except - he'll be okay.

How okay? If he'll be okay, will he be 'okay' okay?

"I'm sorry." - Ururu's voice has always been weak. But it never ever shook. This time, it was devastated, trembling... powerless. Her hands clutched each other, shaking like her voice. "This is all my fault. Urahara-san.. h-he.. t-took the.. b-blow for m-m-me.."

Ururu never ever cried.

But right now, the girl sobbed. Her dark eyes were filled with tears as she cried helplessly.

Like the little girl she was. The little girl she had been. The little girl she IS whenever Urahara-san smiles at her.

Jinta stared. He stared as the girl actually shed tears. She never ever cried. She was weak, frail. But she was strong and she never cries like this.

"Stupid. He did that himself."

"M-My.. f-fault...- he.. w-was... h-hurt... If-.. If I have been.. s-stronger..-"

He couldn't bear the sound of her voice breaking. And at this, he did something he never thought he'd do for her.

He grabbed her with one arm, and buried her face in his shoulder. It was her instinct when she gripped his shirt and cried on him. Never ever did this happen. They never ever had to cry.

"Urahara-san...-"

She kept mumbling the name of the man who posed as their father. Who took the role by heart, and loved them.

He was the first person to ever ever love them.

Jinta wiped a stray, traitorous tear from his face as he fought the urge to cry too. He didn't look down and press his head against hers, no. Never. He'll hold his head high like this and simply provide her something strong to lean on. If he gives in, they would both end up in a mess.

Because they never ever cried, never ever had to - because Urahara-san loves them. Inappropriate affection, some say - the man loved his weapons. But they new better. And that was exactly the reason that they cry.

Like the little kids that they are.

* * *

**A/N: **Review? :D


	17. 67Percent : KonXPyon

**A/N:** Hail mod-soul love.

**

* * *

67%  
**_Kon + Pyon  
_

* * *

Kon calculates. The possibilities, the mean averages, the statistics, the medians, bulk moduli, velocities, perimeters and lastly, a very complex set of problems on differential calculus.

And then his head aches.

Why in the holy name of Rukia-nee-chan is he computing anyway? Oh, right - orders from above. A.K.A orders from a person, no, a human boy taller than him when he's in his sexy orange plushie body.

Ichigo bossed him around, so he's doing homework.

And now...

Now...

His head aches. Because of all the calculations.

"Kon-chan, are you done-pyon??" a squeaky little female voice said, and the orange lion looked up to see Pyon, on Rukia's body, looking down at his work.

The lion gave the mod-soul a thumbs up sign with his paws and grinned. "Don't worry, Pyon-chan! I have saved Ichigo's grades!"

Pyon giggled cutely and then smiled that sweet sugarry smile. "Would you like some snacks, Kon-chan-dapyon??"

Kon looked up again, at those sparkling violet eyes and smiley, smiley face, and then nodded enthusiastically. "Of course, Pyon-chan's snacks invigorate the great me!!!"

"Alright then, Kon-chan! I will get you something for more energy-pyon!"

The whole house could have shattered down to pieces by the intensity of their voices.

And then the girl took her leave, leaving the orange plush a kiss on the forehead.

And if a plush could blush, Kon would have done so.

Rukia-nee-chan's lips brushed against his forehead!!! Oh, that is...-

But that was Pyon. And Rukia is not Pyon.

Kon suddenly had tormented thoughts. Pyon is cute. But Rukia-nee-chan is his number one. But Pyon is just TOO cute, and TOO sweet, and TOO likeable-

Kon decided to get things by logic and mathematics. Hah! He knows probability and statistics after all! Grabbing Ichigo's bunny ballpen, the plush simply grabbed a piece of paper and started to compute.

He was having headaches by the time he finished.

Pyon found him sprawled sleepily on Ichigo's desk - and being Pyon, she lifted the stuffed mod-soul up and put him on a nice comfy position on the bed. Complete with fluffy pillows, stuffed bunnies, and blankets.

When Rukia and Ichigo returned from hollow patrol, Pyon herself was sleeping on the bed.

When Ichigo found the 'Probability-That-The-Great-Kon-Sama-Likes-Pyon-Chan' computation, he laughed at the 67% final average.

And when Rukia pointed out something wrong in the calculation, they decided to re-do it.

Kon sucks at math - it should have been 101%.

* * *

**A/N: **Review? :D


	18. Tattoo : Shuuhei

**A/N:** And finally for my fave vice-captain.

**

* * *

Tattoo  
**_Shuuhei, Kensei  
_

* * *

"You've got a strong name, live up to it."

The day the man with the 69 tattoo on his stomach told him that after saving his life from the Hollow, Shuuhei decided that he would heed to that advice.

He wanted to get stronger. Like that man.

He wanted to protect people. Like that man.

So he got stronger. He protected people.

But he never met that man again.

He became a strong shinigami. He wielded a very powerful zanpakutou.

The day the soul that embodied his sword came to him and told him his name, Shuuhei decided that he was strong indeed.

Strong because of that man.

Shuuhei then decided to pay tribute to the person who helped him all throughout - not physically or intellectually, but emotionally. That man was with him. He was the reason Shuuhei wanted to be the person that he is now. Because the man with the 69 tattoo was strong, he could protect and fight.

Shuuhei lived up to his name.

And now, after centuries of servitude in the Soul Society, he became the man with the 69 tattoo. The ONLY man with THE 69 tattoo.

In the Winter War, he met that man again.

Kensei caught one glimpse at Shuuhei's face and he grinned, putting his strong hand on the lieutenant's head, patting him in approval. As if he was still the little child that he met back then.

"You did what I told you, huh? Good job."

Shuuhei Hisagi bowed his head deeply. "Thank you."

"Nah, kid - Don't mention it." the white-haired ex-captain withdrew his hand and pushed the lieutenant to the battlefield. "Now show me what the man with THE 69 tattoo could do."

* * *

**A/N: **Review? :D


	19. Heal : UryuuXNemu

**A/N: **Warning - character death.

**

* * *

Heal  
**_Ishida + Nemu  
_

* * *

In the end, Ishida is left staring blankly at what remained of Las Noches.

He sees Ichigo and Rukia holding on to one another for support, holding back the tears that even Ishida would know will come eventually. He sees as Ichigo blames himself, a look of reprieve in his eyes, and as Rukia punches him half-heartedly because they had failed. And then she cries on him.

And he sees Chad leaning against a nearby remain of a wall, looking up at the sky of Hueco Mundo, unmoving. Renji was just beside the giant, but he was looking down, gripping his zanpakutou tight, clutch trembling. Unohana and Isane were hovering over them, trying to heal their wounds.

And then there was Yachiru who seemed dazed, latched on to Kenpachi's arm, and sadness was visible on the child's eyes. Byakuya stood, looking after his crying sister. Kurotsuchi Mayuri could care less, but that was no surprise.

In the end, their reason for coming here was gone.

He hears a rustle, and turns his head to see Nemu settling herself beside him. He tries to smile, because the woman had been one of the few in Soul Society that he could actually consider a friend in some ways, but he ultimately fails.

Instead, wordless, the lieutenant simply lifted a hand and laid it on his shoulder.

"Nemu-san.."

She said nothing, just a mumble of a kidou spell and then he saw the faint glow emit from her hand, and he felt her reiatsu healing his deep battle-inflicted wounds.

"Please turn a little." her request was soft and weak, but he recognized the command. Easing himself, Ishida turned slightly to give her access to his back. He was wounded pretty badly. Like everyone else. Not just physically - he was torn in the inside.

"Nemu-san.. thank you." he whispered, and caught a ghost of a smile on her face, before she faced him and nodded. "She.. promised to heal me actually."

Before his voice broke, she cut him off, standing up and then transferring in front of him, she asked for his leg, and he surrendered it of course. She tore part of his pants to heal the severe injury. "You did everything you can, Ishida-san."

"I know. But that wasn't enough."

"There's never an everything that is enough for something."

The man looks up and sees the shinigami frowning as she wrapped a fresh roll of bandages in his partially healed wound.

"It is always that unfair. You give all for just one, yet you still fail."

It was right. They all lost Orihime.

"At least," she started again, resting her hand on her finished work on his leg, looking at it grimly. "She knew that you were giving it your all."

That was when fresh tears - ones he had been holding in for so long - finally betrayed his strong front, and as the lady eased herself closer to wrap another roll of bandages to his arm, he gives in and finally cries.

He puts a hand to his face and leans down as he sobs - only to meet his healer's shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry for crying on you like this."

The only answer he got was a free hand resting against his wet cheek and lingering for a moment before doing its job.

"It's alright to shed tears sometimes. Healing has always been painful."  


* * *

**A/N: **Review? :D


	20. Reasons : IchigoXRukia

**A/N: **ambiguity overdose, nah but if you're a fangirl, you'll get it. ;D

**

* * *

Reasons  
**_Ichigo + Rukia  
_

* * *

"Why did you do that?"

"I want to."

Ichigo doesn't wait for reasons to come. He simply blurts out the first thing on his mind.

Even if that reason wasn't reasonable.

"Ichigo-"

"I just want to, that's all."

Rukia sighs because he never gave her the real motives. As if he didn't trust her. He could have said something believable, at least.

But he didn't, and this was so damned messed up.

"I owe you."

Finally he says something she could believe in.

Well. He owes her.

Maybe, it really is simply that.

"And I had to do that."

Ichigo wasn't one for reasons. When he gives out something though, it was hard to understand.

"Because... I couldn't possibly bear seeing you that way."

Rukia lets him talk, for as much as she wants to understand him better, she knows that he wouldn't say it if he knows she can decipher his ways.

Sometimes he really is hard to decrypt.

But it was enough - that he saves her and tells her that.

Because Ichigo knows that impulse wasn't a reason for controlled, uptight Rukia - and although he knew he didn't tell her that he moved by impulse at that moment, he knows that the reasons he gave her were true.

That he owes her, kinda - that he had to do that, because he couldn't bear seeing her that way.

Those were reasons. And those were true.

"I just want to, okay? So shut up and don't be such a bitch about it."

That bit was also true. No matter how many unbelievable reasons he gives her, he'll never lie to her anyway. Reasons are different from excuses.

* * *

**A/N: **Review? :D


	21. Crown : IchigoXRukia

**A/N: **angst, and I leave it to your imagination to think of what was really happening.

Last of the set, and I hope you had fun.

**

* * *

Crown  
**_Ichigo + Rukia  
_

* * *

Ichigo assured himself, he has control over his Hollow. That creature was his horse, he was the King.

But the king lost himself.

The horse took over.

Because the king needs his horse, but the horse didn't need its king.

Filthy bastard.

Ichigo struggles, because he watches as what was left of his existence came to slash his sword and emit energy, and kill, kill - enemies and friends alike.

This isn't supposed to happen.

And then the overthroaned king watches as SHE draws her sword.

"Don't lose to it! Fight it, dammit, Ichigo! Stop that!"

He hears her.

He almost got her. That direct slash almost wounded her.

He. It was he - there was no escaping the fact. Ichigo simply looked down and punched the ground, if it was a ground.

It was him. No excuses. It is a part of him doing this - therefore, it was still Ichigo who had killed and hurt and showed no mercy, showed more bloodlust.

This was enough.

Ichigo stood up, and headed to where the self-proclaimed king was standing, laughing.

That bastard always loved the fear in HER eyes.

And dammit, she was pleasing the devil.

Ichigo has had enough.

The king does not tolerate crap.

He punches and kicks the beast. The horse, the filthy, cunning, selfish part of his being.

"Fuck off, moron. Nobody said you could claim my crown."

"I did! I told you to keep your guard 'cause if you'll lose it I'll kick you off that throne of yours. Why angry now, king?"

The horse mocks him.

Ichigo does not take shit from anyone.

So he takes it back by force.

Of course the king succeeds.

* * *

**A/N: **Review? :D

Yeah, and if you've read everything and thank you, thank you, and lastly - thank you.^^~


End file.
